Renji, Don't Give Up
Renji, Don't Give Up As Renji laid on the destroyed and broken ground, between life and death he looked up at the sky. "Ichigo... get here soon" he said as his head fell back. Soon Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana was at Renji's side healing his wound. "This wound is unreal" she thought. After more members of Squad Four reached the previous battle area, they moved his body back to the Hospital Area to heal him more profitiently. Captain Yamamoto called an Emergency Captains Meeting. "My Fellow Captains, there has been a serious breach. Due to this attack, Liuetanant of the 6th Division has been put in Critical. He is one the brink of life and death." said Yamamoto with concern. "We need help, someone who is capable outside of the Gotei 13." said Yamamoto. "You mean" said Jushiro looking towards Yamamoto. "Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki and his Friends. Mayuri, Nemu go to the real world and brief him on everything. Please, don't let him say no" said Yamamoto. "Fine, Fine but I believe we are fully capable" said Mayuri turning around and exiting. Meanwhile, Ichigo was sitting in class. "Hey Uryu, it's been quite for about a month right" he said leaning back into his seat. "Take it as a break. After the Espada's defeat we finally get a break." said Uryu. "Whatever" said Ichigo. Then there was a knock on the door. The door opened and their was a tall man with dark blue hair standing there. "Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, Please come outside" said the man. "HuH' said Ichigo as the 4 got up and left the room. The man then smiled and exploded into smoke. The four jumped back and armed themselves. From the smoke, Mayuri stepped out. "You like my new toy Kurosaki kun" said Mayuri with a smile. "....Mayuri" thought the four of them. Mayuri's smile became a frown as he began to relieve the news. After Mayuri informed Ichigo and the others of Renji's injuries, Ichigo lowered his head. "Well return to the Soul Society, we have to stop these new arrancar" said Ichigo, pulling Kon from his bag. He rammed his hand down Kon's throat and pulled out a green pill. He swallowed it and was withdrawn from his body, know in his Shingami outfit. Chad lifted up his right arm and it was then engulfed in the Right Arm of the Giant, while Uryu and Orihime cahred their abilities. Uryu pulled out a large Quincy bow and Orihime held out her palm as it began to glow. "Were ready" said Ichigo. As Mayuri opened a small gate, the five jumped in and were soon in the Soul Society. There were numerous destroyed buildings each one almost rubble. "What happened" said Uryu. "This is the result of Renji's fight" said Mayuri. "Who could have done this" said Ichigo. "An Arrancar, called Fantasma. That's all we know" said Mayuri. The 5 continued to the 4th Squad headquarters where Renji was at. "How is he" said Mayuri consulting Retsu. "He's stable, for know" she said wiping her hands.